helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Makino Maria
, |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 155cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Model |active = 2012-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 12th Generation |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Morning Musume }} Makino Maria (牧野真莉愛) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project, she is a twelfth generation member of Morning Musume. She first joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei in late 2012 and was introduced at Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. Biography Early Life Makino Maria was born on February 2, 2001 in Aichi, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2012 She auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th generation, and made it to the finals, but was not chosen to enter the group. On November 20, it was announced that Makino would be joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside five other girls. She was officially introduced on December 9 at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ alongside Kanazawa Tomoko, Kaga Kaede, Wada Sakurako, Ichioka Reina and Kishimoto Yumeno."新メンバー6人もお披露目。ハロプロ研修生、フレッシュなステージを披露" (in Japanese). DeView by Oricon. 2010.12.10. 2013 On March 6th, there was a FC event held for Makino and Ichioka Reina. 2014 On September 30, during Morning Musume '14 concert at Nippon Budokan, it was announced that Makino passed the Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition! along with Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki and Haga Akane."モーニング娘。’14 第12期メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-09-30. Personal Life Family= She has a younger sister. |-|Education= When Makino joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a fifth year elementary school student. As of April 2014, she is currently attending her first year of middle school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Makino Maria has acquired: *'Takeuchi Akari:' Makino gets along well with S/mileage member Takeuchi Akari. They are both a huge fan of baseball.http://helloproradio.com/2014/08/31/ss1422-84-2014-08-24/ "SS1422 #84". 2014-08-24. *'Kishimoto Yumeno:' She is good friends with Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Kishimoto Yumeno. *'Sasaki Rikako:' She is good friends with Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Sasaki Rikako. *'Fujii Rio:' She also gets along well with Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Fujii Rio. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that have been used to refer to Makino Maria: *'Maria' (まりあ): Official nickname, given to her since Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Makki' (マッキー): Official nickname, given to her since joining Morning Musume. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Makino Maria (牧野真莉愛) *'Nickname:' Maria (まりあ), Makki (マッキー) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Aichi, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 155cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012-11-20: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2014-09-30: Morning Musume Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012–2014) **Morning Musume (2014-) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Ballet, Calligraphy, Painting, Duck Mouth *'Hobbies:' Professional baseball games, Going to Walt Disney World *'Motto:' "Kokkoshin" (克己心; Spirit of self-denial) *'Least favorite food: '''Squid *'Favorite Color:' Pink *'Favorite Sport:' Baseball *'Favorite Hello! Project song:' "Ren'ai Revolution 21", "Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari (2011 Dreamusu。Ver) " *'Looks Up To:' Tanaka Reina, Michishige Sayumi Discography Featured In Singles Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! Works Magazines *2013.xx.xx Chara Parfait (with Hamaura Ayano & Sasaki Rikako) *2014.01.23 UTB+ (Vol. 18) (with Hamaura Ayano) *2014.04.23 UTB (with Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Ogawa Rena, Sasaki Rikako) *2014.04.30 Cool-up Girls (with Tanabe Nanami, Taguchi Natsumi, Sasaki Rikako) *2014.07.10 JUNON (with Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Sasaki Rikako, Niinuma Kisora, Danbara Ruru, Funaki Musubu) *2014.07.23 UTB+ (Vol. 21) (with Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Ogawa Rena, Sasaki Rikako) Trivia *She wants to become the most popular Hello Pro Kenshuusei member. *She's a fan of Hokkaido Nippon-Ham Fighters, and Tsuyoshi Shinjo. *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in her support of professional baseball. *She wants to be an idol like Michishige Sayumi. *Her dream is to be able to join Morning Musume. *Tsunku said that she looks clever, and said that if she joins Morning Musume, she could be at the front in no time. *Michishige Sayumi has said that Maria is her favorite Hello Pro Kenshuusei member. *She was ranked 3rd best at MC in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. (Gekkan Entame magazine) *For her, the best thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei is being able to do things she wouldn't normally be able to do and learning lots of things. *For her, the hardest thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei is getting put in the back row on stage and not really being able to see the faces of the people in the audience. *She wants to sing "Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari (2011 Dreamusu. Ver.)" by Dream Morning Musume one day. *She says the best thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was becoming friends with Sasaki Rikako. *She sang The Peace! for the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei is Kishimoto Yumeno. They've always been together between the Morning Musume auditions and the Kenshuusei, and Yumeno has a great smile and is so funny, which Maria thinks she's lacking, and Yumeno is very good at dancing, but Maria says she won't lose to Yumeno in terms of energy and eagerness. *She used to be nervous for lessons. She feels like she has only improved in singing and rhythm by a little bit, but she wants to keep getting better, so she listens to the music to find ways to improve. *Tsunku's comments: "''Please get a better sense of the rhythm and details in dancing. You have a look that you give too often where you seem so serious, so it would be good for you to have something individualistic about your self-introduction, or a gag, or a catch-phrase so as to overcome that wall." See Also *Makino Maria Gallery *Makino Maria Concerts & Event Appearances References Makino Family Tree External Links *Official Profile *Announcement of the 17th generation *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: March 2013, June 2013, December 2013, February 2014, September 2014 Category:Members from Aichi Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:2012 Additions Category:2001 Births Category:February Births Category:Blood type A Category:Aquarius Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Makino Maria Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:12th Generation Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Debuted Eggs